Caminata en círculos
by Marcia Andrea
Summary: Lenalee sigue siendo la misma, lo malo es que los demás no, por decir: Lavi decidió quitarse la máscara, Kanda ya no odia —tanto— al mundo entero y Allen... ¿Qué está pasando con Allen?/ Allena.
1. Prólogo

**_Pareja: _**_Allena._

**_Desclaimer: _**_Ningún personaje me pertenece todo es de Katsura Hoshino._

* * *

**_Prólogo_**

* * *

— Lenalee.

Esperaba otra cosa, no sabía qué exactamente, pero una sensación de extrañeza la engulló, cuando se encontró solo con un saludo. Éste no era seco, ni mucho menos se podía nombrar como huraño más sus recuerdos le instaban a pensar que debería haber algo más efusivo y digno de Lavi, quien era su representación de la felicidad y poca vergüenza. Aun así ella sonrió, de la misma forma que hubiera hecho hace seis años – por tanto, sus labios se expandieron un poquito hacia arriba, y no habían dientes sobresaliendo, solo eso - y dijo en respuesta:

— Lavi, gracias por venir a recogerme.

— Nah, hoy trabajaré temprano, venir a recogerte hará que vaya con menos sueño. —Sonrió, en un acto similar al de hace años, solo que ahora éstas ya no eran tan grandes ni centelleantes—. Mi casa ya tiene un cuarto para que te quedes mientras buscas un departamento. Y para que sepas, Yuu también está ahí para saludarte.

Ella se sintió conmovida con ello - Kanda había movido su trasero, por cuenta propia, con la sola razón de saludarla después de años sin contacto-, y en reacción la mueca de su rostro se realzó un poquito más, asimismo en un acto inconsciente se alisó el cabello con su propia mano, intentando inútilmente que no esté tan despeinado.

Lenalee no ha cambiado mucho en este tiempo - siquiera en sentimientos - y temía que lo que una vez conocía sí. El miedo no puede evitar acrecentarse, cuando notó que Lavi ya no la veía como antes – con ese ojo sagaz, que siguió todo movimiento suyo, que delataba que algún día él deseaba cazarla -. Ahora él estaba hablando de cosas banales, mientras su orbe se encontraba fijo en su celular -tal vez leyendo un mensaje-, y la llevaba a su automóvil. Ella en cierto sentido –ese que no venía arraigado con su inseguridad para el cambio-, se sentía feliz de que él haya dejado atrás ese enamoramiento infructífero, ya que nunca quiso corresponderle, y aún con los años no sentía deseo alguno. Entre el torbellino de pensamiento, se asomó "él", y se preguntó si había cambiado, si es que seguía siendo el mismo, si ahora sería algo más simple meterle en la cabeza que ella estaba interesada en algo y si él dejaría atrás la fachada de hombre sin corazón. Aun recordaba lo inaccesible que era, lo difícil de tratar que resultaban ser, lo…

— Hey, Lena, estas soñando despierta. Hemos llegado al auto, y lo siento, pero tú debes subir por cuenta propia — Lavi bromeó, mientras quitaba la alarma de su automóvil.

La china no pudo evitar hacer una mueca, algo tierna, una expresión simplemente de ella - tampoco tomada en cuenta, por cierto- y abrió la puerta de la movilidad. Se sentó en el asiento del acompañante, y siendo cuidadosa abrochó el cinturón de seguridad, y la vez se puso erguida en donde estaba sentada - esa elegancia envidiable que antes poseía, aún estaba presente -. Vio a Lavi sentarse en el asiento de conductor.

— ¿Nos vamos? — él preguntó.

Ella solo movió la cabeza de arriba abajo; accediendo.

**-o-**

Kanda estaba sentado en la mesa del comedor, aún estaba en pijama y tomaba lentamente una taza de té - lo más seguro té verde -. Tenía suscrito en su rostro un ceño fruncido - como siempre - y cuando dirigió a los que llegaban, se dio cuenta que él aun tenía esos ojos corto-punzantes; solo que también había cambiado. Él ya no era el chico de facciones delicadas que rozaban la belleza femenina, ahora sus rasgos se había endurecido y marcado. Ella estaba más que segura en lo que respecta a la conformidad del japonés en esos sentidos.

Lenalee a su vez constó de un solo vistazo, para saber que le seguía gustando - en todo el sentido de la palabra - tal y como antes. No dijo nada al respecto - al menos no en ese aspecto - pero sí corrió como una niña pequeña y se lanzó a abrazarlo. Sin importarle que él no era un hombre de abrazos, y asimismo dejando de lado el hecho de no ser correspondida. Él se quejó en palabras bajas, poco audibles, que apenas y llegaban a sus oídos.

Con esta añoranza de abrazarlo saciada, decidió que estaba feliz, y que ese día es hermoso.

— ¡Tanto tiempo sin verte! — exclamó, estando a punto de llorar.

Kanda gruñió y con cierta delicadeza - bueno, no, no tanto así, pero no fue brusco - la separó de sí, y la vio a los ojos -como tantas veces antes- al decir:

— Tú no has cambiado nada.

Y ella lo sabía, lo hacía, y no tenía idea de si debía avergonzarse de ello, o ser feliz con ese hecho. Decidió no pensar en ese detalle y pospuso esa evaluación para mañana u otro día donde no se sintiera flotar.

— ¿Por qué a mí no me abrazaste? — Lavi se quejó desde la entrada, mientras dejaba las maletas en el suelo — me siento poco querido — dramatizó, ahora siendo más afín a su "yo" de antaño.

Lenalee rió por primera vez en el día, mientras Kanda bufaba, se sentaba en nueva cuenta, y tomaba otro sorbo a su bebida. Lavi en cambio tomó un desvío a la cocina, y al poco tiempo regresó con otras dos tazas en manos.

— Té, ¿verdad? Recuerdo que te gustaba.

Asintió y agarró el vaso. La bebida estaba caliente, así que sopló un poco para enfriarlo, para su desgracia no hubo el resultado que quería e igual se quemó los labios y en efecto reboté dio una maldición por lo bajo.

— ¿Te traigo agua fría? — Lavi le preguntó y en ese justo momento nació en ella la extrañeza. Kanda antes le habría reprochado por su descuido, Lavi podía haberse reído y luego ayudar y…

— ¿Por qué no vino Allen-kun?

Kanda siguió con la vista en su vaso, en la mesa, y Lavi arrugó la nariz antes de contestar –no estaba sonriendo-.

— En realidad… bueno, no sé lo que pasó entre él y Yuu, creo que simplemente decidieron que se odian, y no podían cambiarlo — jugó con la cucharilla, que estaba en la mesa — y yo… nos peleamos, un poco, demasiado feo como para arreglarlo, y no hablo con él por varios años.

Esta no era una noticia que ella quería, y sintió así que su mundo de pura felicidad se desinfló y cayó sin precedentes. No puede creer que haya pasado eso, no puede ser que Allen, justo Allen, el ser más pasivo de ese grupo - Lavi no lo era, ya que este era un ser horripilante, con lengua venenosa, cada vez que quería - haya sido dejado a un lado por esos dos. Allen era un buen chico. Un buen chico muy solitario por una mala suerte aberrante que le perseguía. Se sintió molesta, y prontamente explotó:

— ¡¿Cómo pueden hacerle eso?! Dejar de hablar con Allen es…

— No sabes lo que pasó — Lavi se defendió rápidamente. Su tono había sonado unas cuantas tonalidades de más, pero al mismo tiempo no dejó que ésta se salga de control —. Las cosas fueron un poco complicadas cuando te fuiste y… algunos amigos por desgracia no duran para siempre.

— Qué es…

— Ya se me hizo tarde para trabajar. Pero Lenalee quédate tranquila, puedes tomar a este lugar como tu casa mientras tanto. Uhm… te pido que por favor no salgas esta mañana, porque no hay una copia de la llave y puede que la casa esté vacía hasta tarde. ¿Tienes alguna pregunta importante?

Le preguntó mientras agarraba unos papeles que estaban en un estante y su maletín que se encontraba descansando encima del sofá. Lenalee impotente, tenía tantas palabras acumuladas en la garganta, que no pudo contestar con rapidez y así él se fue. Ella sintió los labios temblar, y su mirada acusadora se enfocó en Kanda, quien también la enfrentó.

— Ya, déjalo.

— Pero…

— No vale la pena.

El ambiente se volvió tenso, y Lenalee pronto se arrepintió de haber pedido albergue en ese lugar. Enfurruñada murmuró:

— Son de lo peor.

* * *

Bien, explico, esta historia está centrada en un tema central que es común, pero quise tocar, el: "Deja las cosas pasar", "El pasado es solo eso: pasado". La trama de la historia en sí es más densa que la de mi primer Allena, ya que no solo será romance, sino que tendrá otros temas, muchos de reflexión de los propios personajes.

Asimismo hago advertencias, habrá violencia, escenas con sangre, - aunque dudo mucho que tortura, y esas cosas, no me sale,- angustia, y... - tengo miedo al anunciar esto, - BL, o sea, tocaré de forma superficial el tema de la homosexualidad. Espero que a pesar de todo esto, alguien me lea, - no seamos crueles, - y... eso, jajaja. Hasta otra queridos.

Historia reeditada. Apuesto que sigue teniendo un quilombo de fallos, pero al menos es… más legible.

¿A alguien le gustó la historia?


	2. Capítulo 1

_A las pocas personas que siguen esperando mi actualización –o que leyeron el primer episodio antes-, les recomiendo el pasarse por el primer episodio –o mejor dicho prólogo-, primero, ya que le hice unos cuantos cambios. Espero que les guste la lectura._

* * *

**_Capítulo 1_**

* * *

Reever era el mejor amigo de su hermano, y de esa forma para Lenalee el rubio, era también algo similar a un hermano. Y es debido a eso que una vez ella, había gritado a Kanda y su falta de condescendencia; se refugió en su techo.

Y bueno, ahí estaba desde la mañana, hasta esa hora –la tarde y hora del té-, con nada más que una taza en las manos, galletas en la boca, y… sus ojos superpuestos en los álbumes repletos de fotos que él tenía. En los recuerdos que ella había olvidado tras estos 6 años, y también las otras fotos donde ella al estar lejos, no pudo participar.

Para la china había un sector especial –uno que Reever había metódicamente ordenado-, al que prestaba mayor atención. Eran las fiestas de navidad. Y si bien ella, no estaba muy feliz de dar culto, al hijo de un Dios que no le agradaba, se conformaba con esa festividad porque todos se reunían en ella, desde los más ocupados, hasta los más emocionados con esas fiestas. A ellas iba hasta Kanda –un milagro, cabe decir-, y un montón de gente tan cercana a Lenalee, que ella no tenía reparo alguno, en compararlas al concepto de familia.

Y en esa parte especial para ella, encontró un error…

— ¿Qué pasó? — preguntó. Reever le vio confundido, hasta el momento en que se dio cuenta de lo que estaba viendo.

— Pues no sé, supongo que los chicos crecen Lenalee. Cada uno tomó su camino, y hasta hubo una pequeña riña entre Lavi y muchos otros. Tal vez hasta tuvimos la culpa…

Ella botó un suspiro, y con sus dedos tocó los rostros de todos los participantes, de la fotografía que llamó su atención. No paraba de notar que faltaban dos de sus amigos. Ninguno estaba, excepto Kanda.

— ¿Y qué pasó con él?

— ¿Con quién?

— Con Allen. Hoy fui donde Lavi, y solo me dijo que se pelearon. Él era mi amigo, yo lo quería mucho.

— Ah, él — Reever, miró a otro rincón de la habitación —, mira, como te dije han cambiado y Allen… él, no está en muy buenos pasos Lenalee.

— ¿Hablas del póker?

Rever rió ante su idea. Era una risa seca, y no realmente feliz.

— Sería bueno que fuera solo eso, pero… está frecuentando a esos tipos, ya sabes los Noé.

_No, Allen no tendría razón alguna para hablar con esos tipos; _quiso decir, ir a la defensiva. Pero por el contrario sintió un nudo en la garganta que la dejó muda, y por la simple razón de encontrar una forma de dejar salir su pesar, comprimió sus labios, hasta que la carnosidad de éstos, no mostró atisbo alguno y parecieron más una línea rectilínea.

— Debes estar mintiendo.

— No — dijo y la conversación terminó.

Lenalee ante el silencio miró por la ventana, a las calles que ella había añorado cuando estaba en China, miró y recordó las risas que compartió con la gente que quería, recordó que adoraba ese lugar porque tenía muchos conocidos que amaba. Quería llorar, pero no lo hizo. En su lugar tomó su té –ya frío-, y comió las galletas, procurando no dejar caer ni una miga.

**-o-**

Vino la noche y Lenalee se enteró de varias cosas que Lavi no le contó durante el poco tiempo en que retomaron contacto.

Por decir supo que Jhonny había abierto una tienda de ropa que tenía el renombre suficiente en el país, Jerry encontró pareja, Bak se casó con Fou, Marie con Miranda, Chaozzi dejó el país con sus amigos y parecía estar ahora en Irlanda, Kanda era parte de la milicia y Lavi –como ella bien sabía-, escribía artículos para diferentes revistas que se enfocaban en la historia; su fama llegó al punto de tener sus escritos en ánforas fuera del mismo continente.

También supo de cosas menos dulces como el deseo de tener nietos, truncado de parte del señor Tiedoll –al parecer Marie era estéril y Kanda era tomado como un caso perdido en esos aspectos-, y el fallecimiento de Cross Marian. Quien fue disparado adrede por un hombre al que le debía un monto demasiado elevado.

— ¿Crees que el cambio de Allen se dio por eso? — preguntó ella, intentando de alguna forma tragarse la idea del cambio abrupto del mejor chico que conoció en su vida.

— No sé, puede que sí, él cambió tras el fallecimiento de su maestro.

— A Allen seguro que le cayó muy mal la muerto del señor Cross. Él lo crio y Allen siempre fue de las personas que aprecia hasta a la persona más vil, solo por existir.

Calló en ese momento, intentando crear en su mente el lugar donde él podría estar, y lo que podría estar haciendo; las cosas atroces que podía estar haciendo. Su concepto tan alto de Allen venía disminuyendo, pero una parte suya no podía despegarse de la imagen que tenía de él hace unos 6 años y hasta hace unas cuantas horas atrás. Tenía entre sus metas, ahora que había vuelto a casa, el encontrarlo, reprocharle por su mal camino y si podía… salvarlo.

Botó un suspiro y decidió momentáneamente dejar ese tema de lado y al recordar las fotos donde no solo faltaba Allen, y su celular ahora apagado, ella hizo otra pregunta:

— ¿Y Lavi? Él perdió contacto con ustedes, ¿verdad?

— No, él no lo hizo con todos, solo con la mayoría. Creo que todo se dio a raíz de ser desheredado por Bookman. Lavi no lo tomó a bien y de ahí fue bajando el concepto personal que muchos le tenían y luego… digamos que muchos no pudieron con su estilo de vida y él tampoco con sus opiniones — rió por lo bajo, sin mucha gracia —. Ninguno de nosotros esperaba que pueda desprenderse de tantos de forma tan fácil.

Cuando ella estuvo a punto de acotar algo a favor o en contra; tocaron la puerta. Reever salió a raudos pasos hasta ésta y una vez abrirla, Lenalee escuchó una voz ya conocida.

— Lenalee está aquí, ¿verdad?

Reever la miró de soslayo, preguntándole con la mirada si es que deseaba ser encontrada y ella rápidamente negó, por el hecho de aun sentirse enojada y poco lista para hablar con el pelirrojo. Pero su intercambio de opiniones con Reever, resultó ser tan obvia, que prontamente escuchó a Lavi diciendo que no pierdan tiempo con mentiras y que lo dejen entrar un pequeño momento a hablar. Cuando lo tuvo en su enfrente dijo:

— Sé que te enojaste y lo siento, pero creo que mis problemas con Allen son solo cosa de él y yo, no hay razón para que alguien más se meta en esto.

— Pero yo soy su amiga y a mí me importa.

— Lo sé, pero los años pasan Lenalee y mi amistad con Allen en algún punto de este tiempo que no estuviste; caducó. Además supongo que Reever ya te contó uno de los factores por los cuales no pienso retomar contacto.

— Si no lo hubieran dejado de lado, estoy segura que nada de esto hubiera pasado.

Lavi asintió con la cabeza y puso sus manos en los bolsillos; asimismo compartió una mirada con Reever, el cual respondió a éste rehuyendo la mirada.

— Puede ser, no lo niego. Cuando Allen estaba mal, yo no tenía ganas de salvar a nadie que no quería ser salvado.

En ese momento a ella le entró la certidumbre de sentir una furia arrasadora en el pecho, pero al mismo tiempo sentía la impotencia de no saber qué pasaron durante tan largo lapso. Obviamente Lavi actuó mal, él lo aceptaba, pero al mismo tiempo nadie tenía la obligación de cargar las penas de Y también si se debía remarcar a otros culpables del entorno, ella se sabía otro culpable del asunto, porque ni bien llegó a China y sintió el peso de la pérdida, por iniciativa propia cortó contacto, con el simple hecho de soportar de mejor forma su estadía en su país de origen. Sintió densas lágrimas amontonándose en sus ojos y con ello recordó que quien más la había ayudado al estar así, fue nadie más que Allen.

— ¿Vas a venir conmigo?

Lenalee asintió.

**_-o-_**

— ¿Te gusta?

La cama que le prepararon era pequeña, pero poseía un colchón suave y esponjoso, asimismo la habitación si bien era sencilla, le dio cierta sensación de confort. Y es por eso que Lenalee asintió sin vacilación. Dejando de lado su improductivo rencor con Lavi.

Había decidido ponerse al día con absolutamente todo lo que había dejado. Tener una conversación larga –como las de antaño-, con Lavi, pasar más tiempo con Reever, visitar a Jhonny, Jerry y todos los demás. Además entre sus planes estaba el retomar contacto con Kanda y hablar claramente de los sentimientos que calló durante años, y si él dudaba o no aceptaba, dejar en claro que no habría mejor mujer para él, pero sin hacerle sentir obligado a corresponderle. En cuanto a Allen, su resolución anterior seguía en pie.

Durmió pensando en eso y soñó con paisajes optimistas del ayer, que se transmutaban con el hoy. Soñó con todas las caras que conocía y no sabía hasta qué punto habían cambiado. Y en algún punto de sus sueños, apareció Komui y le dijo que dejaría su trabajo en China y volvería ahí para estar con ella. Fue un sueño sin mucho contenido, algo tonto y egoísta, pero le gustó.

Al día siguiente ella salió temprano de su cama, sintiéndose descansada y relajada. Tenía en su agenda personal llamar a Komui, tomar su desayuno y buscar en los periódicos ofertas de trabajo y al mismo tiempo un alquiler no muy difícil de pagar. También creía óptimo el por fin disculparse con Lavi por su trato injusto y agradecerle el haberla buscado.

Aun con pijama se dirigió al comedor. Estaba tentada a hacer el desayuno como paga de la amabilidad, ya que creía que Lavi seguía con sus grandes problemas de almohada, donde apenas y podía despertarse todos los días a la hora. Pero contrario a su creencia lo encontró ahí, tomando tranquilamente su desayuno. El dato atípico –además de su temprana actividad-, era la presencia de Kanda. ¿La había ido a visitar de nuevo?

— ¿Kanda que estás haciendo aquí?

Ese fue su saludo, y el ceño fruncido de él, le demostraba lo extrañado que estaba ante su pregunta. Kanda pateó a Lavi bajo la mesa.

— ¿No le contaste, idiota?

— Me resultó difícil contarle con todo el melodrama de ayer.

— ¿Contarme, qué?

Hubo un tenso silencio en ese preciso instante. Uno que le hizo premeditar que de ahí en adelante ella odiaría los desayunos de ahí en adelante. Ahora era una señal de mala suerte, de malas noticias y… Lavi carraspeó.

— Él vive aquí.

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque… sí.

Ella arrugó el entrecejo sin entender. Bien le había contado Reever, Kanda tenía los suficientes ingresos para subsistir solo, y en cuanto a Lavi, ella sabía que él tenía más que suficiente por su propia cuenta. Algo olía mal. Algo olía muy mal.

Kanda revolvió los ojos antes de volverse a meter a conversación:

— Estoy viviendo con él.

— Como pareja — Lavi acotó al fin.

Y en ese momento el mundo, para ella, se derrumbó.

* * *

_Nunca dejé esta historia solo me di unas laaaagas vacaciones. Pero en serio, a todos los que me leyeron y esperaron les debo una enorme disculpa. En serio no quería hacerles esperar tanto, pero la idea después me pareció algo inmadura y ahora que he podido encajar mejor las piezas, volvemos a la marcha. Otro punto, esto es un Allena, y yo soy de las que quiere contribuir a este fandom, no crean que lo dejaré tan fácil. _

_Ahora vamos a lo demás, aun estos son los cimientos del fic, porque tal y como ven aún no hay ni pista de Allen –él aparecerá en el próximo episodio-, pero como tal hay que hacer un tanto de camino a lo que será todo –o sea, algo más denso y demás-, y haré lo posible para que no les parezca muy pesado, y los personajes no muy odiosos –porque en este fic quiero mostrar facetas feas de tanto Lenalee como Allen-, y… eso. _

_En lo del final de este episodio… quien previene no traiciona; yo dije que habría algo de BL y aunque no me crean esto está hecho para algo más que un capricho, primero para tocar superficialmente un tema que siempre quise tocar, y para abrir la puerta para que muuuchas cosas se den entre Allen y Lenalee; además para los que odian el yaoi o en sí esta pareja, les digo esto no pasa del segundo episodio, de ahí tanto Lavi como Kanda no aparecerán demasiado –y no, no habrá nada para traumatizar-. Espero a alguien le siga interesando esta propuesta y…_

_¿A alguien le gustó este episodio?_

**_PD: _**_Hoy es cumpleaños de Lenalee, así que el fin también está a su honor. _


End file.
